Illegal Danish
Info The winner of five first place awards and one second place award in the Blizzard Xfire Movie contest hosted by Blizzard and Xfire. It features a lot of WoW humor and a LOT of recompositing & video editing. Produced by Myndflame, the video was captured from live servers and modelviewer and is generally categorized as machinima. Watch it here. The name Illegal Danish is a reference to Forbidden Donut, an Alliance guild on the Mannoroth US server where the footage was filmed. The song "MC Raiders" plays during the credits. Plot An unsuccessful diabolical genius, High Warlord Van Kraken had to quit his job as a mechanic because no one was buying his gadgets. He began to sell potions in competition with another alchemist. He invented a formula for a new elixir which would sell for large amounts of gold, and had all but one critical ingredient: the Illegal Danish, a pastry held as a treasure by the guild which is named after it. Van Kraken created a robot that looked like an Illegal Danish guild member, Floivan. Illegal Danish was known to hold a guild meeting in Ironforge to discuss portal malfunctions. Thus, a video was shown to the members about the malfunctions, but the video turned into Higgins and Brother Munson's video at Southshore Beach. The guild then sees Floivan and almost chases him down. He then steals a tank and runs over Dirti, an annoying gnome rogue asking people to "join his guild". After some mishaps, they end up in Stranglethorn Vale. Meanwhile Rasi and Basutei are told by the guild master to head to Astanaar to check out the spell disruptions. On the way, Basutei complains that a "feral" druid shouldn't be wearing healing pants. Basutei proceeds to flirt with Rasi at this time, at one point even attempting to persuade her to have sex with him. Meanwhile, Floivan and Dirti try to get to Ironforge. Rasi and Basutei arrive at Astranaar only to Find a Snacky Machine, which Basutei breaks open to "Fulfill the Prophecy". Later they arrive to find Robot Floivan stealing the Danish. A battle ensues, Kiljoy joins the fray by jumping at the robot and yelling "Arcanite Reaper, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", only to be blown up for moving in slow motion when everything else was normal. Basutei is then attached to Robo Floivan's magnet and launched into Club Thrall, Orgrimmar. Illegal Danish Two: Escape from Orgrimmar In Episode 2, Basutei falls through the roof of Club Thrall and is imprisoned (naked except for his helmet). Putting on a dress, he is admiring himself in a mirror when an undead enters, in an attempt to do an escort quest. They manage to sneak out of the prison, but are thwarted just outside the gates. Back at Ironforge, Rasi tries her best to beat Mecha-Flovian piloted by Fogsworth (while reading a pig-related indecent magazine), as Van Kraken orders him to return with the Danish. In an attempt to defeat Mecha-Flovian, Rasi uses her most destructive attack...flying up high in epic flight mode and ramming her giant bear butt on Mecha-Flovain, defeating him but letting Fogsworth escape. While this is happening, Puff and Lil'Puff are doing stupid stuff with the guild like shooting an apple off of Puff's head with a pyroblast. When Rasi returns, she is angry that no one helped her and demands someone pay for her repairs. Puff and Lil'Puff get into a fight on who does it while returning to where they thought the Danish was. On returning to the location, Rasi says the Danish was stolen, but Puff reassures her that it couldn't happen; anyone who wanted it had to enter a code relating to Pi divided by their guild's last golf tournament, have to have the top three officers of Illegal Danish raise it from the depths of Ironforge (if done improperly they'd all blow up) and they would have to defeat the Rocket Elf! Turns out, Lil'John skipped out on the defenses and only had Mr. Pilkington as a distraction. Elsewhere, Dirti and his guild (a rabbit, a log and a mini-diablo that can conjure fire) are out to raid Molten Core, but lose Loggi (the log) because the Mini-Diablo lights him on fire. Floivan comes back and asks Dirti what he's doing and they move out to go to Molten Core. After a little walking Dirti is picked up by a bird and dropped onto a blood elf named Linken (not being the gnome known as Linken) and robs him. He then meets a spirit who asks him to go on a quest to save "Zeldu". Rather than go through the trouble, he merely takes the Master Sword and leaves. Back in Ironforge, Puff tells Rasi the secret of the Danish: It's the last one remaining after Stormwind fell, as King Llane had all Danishes destroyed, believing his was the reason the archers failed. Rasi laughs, asking if the guild was really to protect "some moldy old Danish". Puff explains he had exaggerated the powers of the Danish, as they had needed warriors in the guild: "EVEN TOUCHING THE DANISH WILL GIVE YOU GOD LIKE POWERS!". Since no one was supposed to tell, it is believed a leak took place, the ass-toucher being to blame. The scene shifts to Floivan as he walks around Stranglethorn Vale trying to get home, complaining that his dad will be angry with him, when he hears a sound. Moments later, Murlocs with a Dwarf Steam Roller charge in and Floivan screams "MURLOCS"! Back at Ironforge, Puff tries to tame a cat that Lil'John kills (to Puff's extreme annoyance) and John claims he has found the "ass toucher". Puff then begins to sing but stops himself and asks if everyone has their costume. John says they do and the scene then cuts to the H.M.S. Theramore. Then Puff sings his song (http://myndflame.gameriot.com/videos/HMS-Theramore). The scene returns to Thrall and Basutei with the whole court filled with weapon wielding horde maniacs wanting to kill Basutei. He is attacked by an undead, so tries to use a Mechanical Yeti to save himself (thinking it has the power of five gorillas}, which fails. Thrall tells him in order to escape, Basutei must challenge him to a single match of Super Snacks 2, Championship Edition, a video game where you can play as any of your favorite Illegal Danish heroes! Thrall picks himself but Basutei refuses, as he doesn't have 50 Silver to play. Instead, he picks up a broom and starts whacking Thrall with it. Thrall slams Basutei to the wall and shoots lighting at him. When Basutei looks up he sees two ghostly wolves charging at him, so he uses his Mechanical Yeti as a chew toy for them to fetch. Thrall then throws a mace at him which Basutei evades, only to find out it was an explosive mace. When the smoke clears a rabbit is thrown at Thrall, but he backflips, evades, and steps on the rabbit. Thrall taunts Basutei about how pathetic the Alliance is only to get crushed by Mecha-Kiljoy! (What looks to be made of the Mecha-Floivan from earlier). Everyone screams and in the panic Basutei is saved, ironically by his helmet being attracted to the magnet on Mecha-Killjoy. Then the credits roll with Learn 2 Play. Second Episode A trailer of Illegal Danish: Escape from Orgrimmar, the follow up of Illegal Danish: Super Snacks, has been released and can be seen on Warcraftmovies.com. A more recent trailer has been released here. On January 1, 2008 Illegal Danish 2: Escape from Orgrimmar was released and can be viewed here. External links *Myndflame *Myndflame's Youtube Channel Category:Silly Category:Fan movies